No Rainy Days
by BonneyQ
Summary: Collection of One Shots based on prompts of 2014's Gruvia FluffFest.
1. Cook

**AN: **I had totally forgotten about the FluffFest until I read an Anon ask on my Tumblr and I wrote this in an hour, while sick and uncomfortable with my city's heat. Cut me some slack if this isn't good. LOL

**#**

**No Rainy Days**

Day 01 ~ Cook

**#**

Juvia decided to learn how to cook when she was thirteen after she heard that _"a way to a man's heart is through his stomach_" and she had just realized that she would never meet her parents, like she thought she would while a young girl, and the idea of starting her own family as the only way of her ever have one of her own became a personal goal: Find a man, fall in love, get married and have her own kids to love.

Cooking the greatest meals to her family would make the picture, perfect.

So, she became quite good at it to a point where she could rival a chef by the age of seventeen and when Juvia met Gray, she knew he was _the one_. She fell in love in an instant and by the time she saw the blue sky for the first time, she was planning to cook for him the rest of their lives.

The first time she gave a bento to him and he offered it to Natsu, it had hurt. Apparently, the way to Gray Fullbuster's heart wouldn't be through his stomach.

And it wasn't.

When she finally conquered his heart, it had been just because she was herself, not because her chocolate cake was flawless.

But cooking became a routine to Juvia, a way to unwind tension and everyone of Fairy Tail seemed to love her food – including her boyfriend, after all, the way to his heart wasn't through his stomach, but he certainly never turned down anything she made after he tasted her cooking for the first time – and in a way, her dream of cooking to her family became true; because that's what her friends became: her family.

Four months into her relationship with Gray (she still couldn't believe he was _her boyfriend_!), she spent the night at his apartment doing much more than just sleeping, like they had before.

It had been the single most amazing experience of her life, to be in his arms as he held her close and they became one with an whispered _'I love you'_, sweet kisses and labored breathing. To fall asleep in his arms – head resting over his chest while he caressed her hair – was just the cherry on top.

The morning after, though, she woke up alone in his bed and was confused for a moment until she heard noise outside. What could be more important than stay in bed naked?

The blunette sighed and grabbed one of Gray's t-shirts, not bothering to put anything else underneath - and went outside to find her boyfriend to urge him back to bed, since neither had a mission that day.

Once Juvia reached the hall, she smelled bacon and frowned when she stepped inside the kitchen just to see Gray, only in his white boxers, standing next to the stove stirring the bacon she had smelled. On the counter, she noticed, there was a plate with pancakes and another with scrambled eggs.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called the man and even if it hadn't been her intention, it startled him.

"Shit, don't do that." He said, turning around and leaving the bacon cook. "What are you doing up?" Gray asked crankily and Juvia frowned with his tone. What had she done?

"You weren't in bed when Juvia woke up. Juvia was confused why." She explained and his expression softened. "And you are quite grumpy this morning." She said, nervous the night before had meant much more to her than did to him.

"Sorry." He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips, brushing his lips on hers (it only happened by his initiative when they were alone – god forbid Gray to show affection publically). "But I'm trying to be romantic and shit and you are kind of ruining it."

"Huh?" Juvia frowned in confusion.

Gray's cheeks became pink and he looked away from her, but his hands stayed in place as he rambled. "This is horribly cliché, but clichés only turn clichés because they were good, so I thought: 'here goes nothing, might as well at least try this romantic thing after last night', so, I decided to cook you breakfast and... have it in bed." He almost whispered the last part while Juvia stared at him in shock. Gray was red with embarrassment and she couldn't find a moment where he had been more adorable.

"You cooked for _me_?" Juvia asked in wonder and her boyfriend nodded. She looked at the pancakes and eggs once more and then to the bacon before return her gaze back to Gray. "No one _ever_ cooked for Juvia." She could feel her eyes sting and soon she was tearing up. "Juvia is the one who cooks."

Misunderstanding her words, Gray looked slightly offended. "Hey, I might not be as good as you, but I can cook a little bit, thank you very much." He saw her eyes glisten and he rolled his eyes. "Calm down, it's quite eatable and if you don't want it, you don't have to eat it-"

Juvia cut him. "It's not that at all." She said. "It's just that no one ever cared enough about Juvia to cook for her just because." The Water Mage explained and Gray's expression became one of understanding. "You didn't have to, yet here you are, _cooking breakfast_ so we can eat it in _bed_! I can barely believe that we are dating and that we made love last night" his cheeks became pinker at that "and now you are cooking breakfast! Maybe Juvia is dreaming. Or in a coma. This is surreal."

"It's just food, Juvia." He mumbled. "I can't very well let you cook all the time while I am capable of doing some stuff myself."

"Juvia still thinks she's in a coma." She said and Gray rolled his eyes.

"All of it is real." He waved towards the food and then pulled her closer to him, their bodies melting into one another, making her gasp in surprise. "Last night was quite real also."

Juvia shivered with his tone and the way his eyes darkened before he kissed her lips with intent.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whispered when their lips parted and they were both breathless.

"Hm?" Gray was kissing his way down to her neck.

"The bacon is burning."

His actions stopped and he quickly let her go with a cuss and stepped close to the stove, trying to salvage some of the food.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. "You distracted me. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes. I will not have done all of this so we can eat it out here. Go."

The blunette nodded and stepped closer to him, hugging him from behind. Gray's body stiffened for a moment and relaxed as soon as he heard her whispered "Thanks for this" before she let go of him and make her way back to his bedroom.

When he entered the room holding an ice tray with their food (he didn't had trays in his house, so he made one with his magic), Juvia smiled widely when he joined her in bed and they ate, chatting about some thing or another.

His cooking was average, he was no chef, but at that moment all the food on that tray was the best in the world, even better than hers.

Juvia still loved cooking, and she was pretty good at it. She still felt pride when people praised her skills as a cook, but she'd rather have her boyfriend's lumped pancakes, overcooked eggs and burned bacon at any time.

**#**

**AN:** Sorry about any mistakes and typos! This was written fast and on my phone (I searched for mistakes while I edited it before posting, but I never get all of them). I hope it wasn't bad. I will try to write at least a drabble this week, but with work, it can be quite difficult. Anyway, Happy FluffFest Week!

12/08/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Artist

**AN: **I'm feeling much better, thank you all for the good vibes! Yay!

**#**

**No Rainy Days**

Day 02 ~ Artist

**#**

People always thought Juvia was the artistic one between her and her boyfriend, after all, with an imagination like hers, she'd have to be.

They would be wrong.

Juvia's magic, although beautiful, wasn't artistic: it was without form while Gray's were very elaborated and full of details in whatever he made with his ice. People just forgot about that, because he never drew too much attention to it.

But perfect ice sculptures made with magic were not his only artistic side, Juvia found out.

The first time he asked her to go to his apartment, they had been dating for a little more than a month – they were taking it as slow as they could – and while Gray went to the kitchen to get something for them to drink, Juvia walked around his living room, taking in the decorations and thinking that everything in the room screamed his tastes.

Reaching the messy table by the window, Juvia frowned when she saw what looked like an opened portfolio with the drawing of a man that looked a lot like Gray's father, Silver, just without the scar with his arm around a pretty woman's shoulders.

Before she could think of her actions, Juvia grabbed the portfolio to stare at it closer. The details were beautiful and the blunette failed to listen her boyfriend arrive in the room, put the glasses down and walk closer to her.

"My parents." He said and Juvia almost dropped the drawing. "Sorry." He chuckled at her reaction.

She put a hand over her chest, breathing hard. "It's alright." Juvia returned her gaze to the drawing again. "This is Silver-sama and…"

"My mother. Her name was Mika." Gray said with a touch of sadness in his eyes and tone. "I don't have a picture of her; it was all destroyed by Deliora. I had to draw this from scratch and this is how I remember her."

"Wait…" Juvia's eyes widened. "You drew this?" Gray nodded and the woman couldn't contain her surprise. "Wow." Her eyes scanned the paper once again. "This is really good, Gray-sama. Juvia thought someone else did it. You have amazing skills. Reedus' work rivals this!"

"I don't tell people about it." Gray mumbled, reaching for the portfolio.

"Why?" The Water Mage asked, confused and after a moment's hesitation, he gave reached for more paper inside, handling them to her. With a frown, she looked to the drawings and the first three papers; she could identify a woman with short hair, that she guessed it was Ur by the way she resembled a lot Ultear, in many positions and with a number of different expressions.

The other paper, it was just as it were with Ur: different angles and positions, but of Ultear. And the few pages left were of his parents.

"I draw the people I lose along the way, so I don't forget their faces. I'd rather not have people looking at them."

Juvia, seeing the pained expression on his face, put the papers down and reached for his hands. "Hey." She said softly to gain his attention. "It's okay to not want to share these ones, they mean a lot to you. But… maybe you should draw more than just the people you lost. Maybe it's time to draw the people you _gained_."

"What do you mean?" Gray frowned.

"Well…" Juvia lead him towards his couch. "You lost them, but you also met a lot of people, found new friends and made up with some you thought you'd never be friends with again." She sat on the couch and he followed her. "You should keep the ones you drew to not forget them, but maybe you could draw the people you love and are here _now_. Erza-san, Natsu-kun, Lucy-san… The rest of the Guild in general. You don't have to show it to anyone, but maybe your portfolio can be more alive than dead to remind you that no matter what, you still have a lot of people with you."

Gray just stared at her for a few moments before sigh and laugh weakly. "You are so deep sometimes it's ridiculous."

Juvia giggled. "Still _waters _run deep."

"You did _not_ just make a joke about your water magic." Gray snorted and before she could protest, he kissed her. "I'll try to give the drawing thing a go."

"That's all I ask." Juvia smiled sweetly, caressing his cheek.

A week later, before she went to a mission, Juvia was preparing her backpack when a piece of paper fell from the coat she wore the day before and when she opened it, her breath got stuck in her throat.

It was a drawing of her, smiling. It looked as if she was bathing in sunlight by the way her eyes sparkled. Her hair perfectly portrayed alongside with the odd shape of her eyes and even the slight quirk of her lower lip.

It was beautiful.

There was a footnote that only said one thing: _"You told me to draw whom I loved."_

**#**

**AN:**OOC, BUT LEAVE ME BE: IT'S FLUFF WEEK AND THIS WAS PRETTY DAMN FLUFF.

Thanks to: **P. FullbusterBelieve, FearIsAndIllusion13, mgaa, majinbuu00, figmentofimagen, ColdBurn-3, fyriagita, BookProf101, cybercorpsesnake, .Oujo.1967, dragonball256, BloodyRose2016, Ali, Ziriva, Thaysh, muffin-dragon227 **and** camillecamille04**, who reviewed! You made my day!

12/09/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Bath

**AN:** Sorry, I got real sick (I think it was Dengue Fever) these past days and even when I got two days off work, I was feeling so ill that I couldn't do anything and the next day I went to work feeling even worse but now I worked through the sickness and I'm all good now. I wrote one last drabble of the Fluff Fest, before I fell ill. So, here it is!

**#**

**No Rainy Days**

Day 06 ~ Bath

**#**

"I'm home!" Gray called as soon as he entered the house, already kicking off his shoes and when he got no answer, he frowned. He had just arrived from running a quick errand in Fairy Tail, and since his wife didn't tell him earlier that she was going out, he assumed she was staying in the whole day.

Gray walked towards the master bedroom, half expecting to see her taking a nap - like she became quite fond of during the past few months -, but when he didn't, the Ice Mage became more confused and worried.

He was about to turn around to go search for her when he noticed the light of their bathroom on.

"Juvia?" Gray called.

"In here, Gray-sama." Her soft voice came from inside and the man opened the door.

His wife was in the bathtub, the water full of bubbles and the bathroom was hot. Gray grinned at the sight of her - hair tied up in a messy bun - clearly relaxing in the tub.

"I thought you went out when I couldn't find you right away." Gray told her and she chuckled.

"Kind of difficult to just go out in a whim, now." Juvia put a hand over the part of her growing stomach, stroking it lovingly. She was nine months pregnant and the child could be born at any moment. "We felt too tired to go out and the baby wanted a hot bubble bath."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "The _baby_ wanted a hot bubble bath?"

"Yes." Juvia grinned, watching as Gray walked towards the tub and the man couldn't help the way his heart raced faster with her smile. "You know she likes water, it calms her down and today she was very active."

Sitting by the bathtub, Gray gave a peck on her lips and put his own hand over his wife's stomach. "Stop trying to turn my son into a Water Mage." Ever since they discovered she was pregnant, Juvia insisted that they were having a girl while Gray thought it was a boy - not that he cared, he wanted a healthy baby; boy or girl didn't matter, but it was funny to argue with his wife. "Ice Magic run through his veins. My dad, me and now our son."

Juvia giggled. "Mother's intuition. Girl and future Water Mage."

With a fake sigh of resignation, Gray got up from the floor and stripped his shirt (it was so freaking hot in there). "How about we compromise: Boy and Water Mage? Or girl and Ice Mage?"

"It is a girl." Juvia shrugged and moved so there was room behind her. Gray caught the silent invitation and proceeded to take off his pants and underwear before joining her in the tub. "And she'll have you wrapped around her little finger from the second you look at her."

Gray scoffed, getting in and carefully maneuvering himself to seat behind his wife without making her uncomfortable. "Please. I'm not going to be one of those ridiculous fathers like Gildarts is with Cana. If we have a daughter, I'll keep being normal."

Juvia giggled and rested her body against his, Gray's hands reaching for her belly almost mindless, his arms around her and Juvia couldn't feel more relaxed if she tried. "Juvia knows you, Gray-sama: you will melt."

"I will not!"

"We'll discover in a few days, when she-"

"Or he."

"-or _he_" she added "decides that it's time to come out and meet us." Juvia put her small hands over his. "The due date has passed, so it won't take much longer now."

"Good." Gray kissed the back of her neck and then let his head fall back to the wall behind him. "I can see how uncomfortable you get sometimes."

"Carrying a baby is hardly a fairy tale." Juvia sighed. "When I feel the baby move, though, and she/he is not partying too hard in there, Juvia can barely contain her happiness."

Gray hummed in agreement. The pregnancy had been a roller coaster of emotions from the beginning: they found out about it by Polyuska, who was treating Juvia after she had almost been killed and lost a large amount of blood from her many wounds and trauma. The medic informed them about it and the odds of the pregnancy getting through with the extents of Juvia's injuries, and the odds were against them. Yet, somehow, it survived and the doctors assured them that it was healthy.

Morning sickness followed, then mood swings (the sex starved phase had been easily Gray's favorite), back pains, swollen feet, difficulty to walk, trouble sleeping and exhaustion were a few of the down parts, but the first time he felt their baby move, Gray couldn't explain the happiness he felt even if he tried.

"You know that I'm just joking, right? I don't care if it's a boy or a girl." Gray told the blue haired woman.

"Me too." Juvia sighed. "I just feel it's a girl."

"Hm." Gray kissed her cheek. "She won't be born with pink hair, will she?"

"What?" Juvia asked confused and Gray smiled and was grateful she couldn't see him. "_Why_?"

"You said she wanted a _hot_ bath. I hate those. You are an Water Mage and the only Fire Mage we know is Natsu, and he has pink hair, so, I thought..." He couldn't finish the sentence because Juvia turned around a bit and slapped his arm.

"Gray-sama!" She exclaimed and Gray chuckled. He only joked about the subject because he was sure she would never cheat on him. "That's gross. I mean, Natsu-san is a handsome man, but..." Juvia shrugged.

Okay, he was not expecting that answer. "Wait, _what_?"

The Water Mage giggled. "Gotcha."

Gray sighed in relief. "If you actually thought that, I would have to file for divorce."

"Shush." Juvia giggled and caressed her stomach, Gray's arms around her.

Four days later, when Grisa Fullbuster was born, Gray couldn't hide how he melt before the dark haired perfect mix of him and his wife. Juvia had been right, the little girl had him wrapped around her little finger from the moment she opened her beautiful blue eyes..

**#**

**AN:** Again, sorry about the lack of the others prompts. I hope you had a very nice Fluff Fest Week!

Thanks to:** Agrias-chan. Dream Mist, P. FullbuterBelieve, FearIsAnIllusion13, mgaa, Louricam The Manga Freak, gruvia413. BookProf101, .Oujo.1967, pinkishsilhouette, fyriagita, njdaphne, hotroden, jessicuhxoo, KisekiNoSekai, Adelram, Armaggedon Angel, BeliberSwag55, cybercorpsesnake **and** Ali**, who reviewed! Thank you for the kind words and support!

12/20/2014 ~**BonneyQ**


End file.
